Election Coverage - 2401
The, 2401 Election Coverage, details the course of the United Federation of Planets Presidential run. In November of 2401 the votes were cast and Christopher Greenwood won the majority vote, securing 5 of the nine major planets including Earth, Vulcan, Risa, Zalda and Bajor. La'flen took the other four including Andoria, Tellerite, Betazed and Trill. Candidate Information Jerra La'flen *Jerra La'flen (Acting President)/VP - Ignus Dian Chosen as a running mate to the Federation president, Jerra was the VP elect for the 2390 president Muranon Sariel. As a Trill, he was in the happily in the position of Vice President until in November of 2400 when he was forced to become Acting President after Sariel was assassinated. Not one to be in the main spotlight and wishing to carry on until the end of the term, he remained president until 2402. He ran for the Conservative Federationist Party. Running in the 2401 elections, Jerra was one of the top contenders to take the position. Having a large amount of support from Trill spurred him onto the decision to re-run. *Note: When Jaresh-Inyo stepped down in 2375 after the war, he had finished his twelve year term. After, was an election and the president was impeached in 2377 due to shady connections with, then unknown, Section 31. Elections were reheld, interrupting the usual twelve year spans, starting anew in 2378. Christopher Greenwood *Christopher Greenwood/VP - Alal Sorna Before the elections, Greenwood served as a Captain in Starfleet. Having been trained in diplomatic and interspecies relations, he was a prized diplomat often used in tense situations within the Federation. In his later years, he taught at the Academy as well as sat on the Federation Cabinet as a Presidential Adviser. Having been with the President during his assassination, Christopher was hurt more from the loss of a friend. It was not until his wife and several of his coworkers mentioned he should run did he take himself as a serious contender. He ran for the Progressive Federationist Party. Greenwood has considered candidates from Patrick Reese to Shawn Munroe to act his as VP, but in the end choose a close friend and colleague from the Academy and fellow Captain (who is NPC) named Alal Sorna, a joined Trill. With three days on each planet, Greenwood plans on personally attending talks on each planet between February and March of 2401. Unlike all candidates he has chosen to visit non-Federation planets as well. Greenwood Campaign staff: *Shawn Munroe - Main HQ coordinator. *Zahir al-Khalid - Cardassian school coordinator. *Lauren al-Khalid - Photographer. *Aidyah Dhaja - Campaign worker. *Koran Jatar - Press. *Anna-Aleena Koran - Secretary. Controversy There were several controversies in the campaign involving the main candidates. The first was after La'flen paid Vidial Tarlica she came forward with her affair with Greenwood. Later, the payment was announced, slandering La'flen as well. Greenwood maintained that the encounter was forced. Due to this bad blood, while on Vulcan, Greenwood's wife, Lali, had a confrontation with La'flen where she used her abilities to make him cluck whenever someone said his name. This resulted in assault charges being placed on Lali. In October, La'flen dropped the charges but damages had been done. Lali had been forced into community service and to briefly where an inhibitor while legalities were straightened out. Speeches/Debates/Address Program Information *April, 1st week: Opening Earth speeches *April, 3rd week: Zalda Address *May, 1st week: Qo'nos Address *May, 3rd week: Risan Address *June, 1st week: Betazoid Address *June, 3rd week: Bajoran Address *July, 1st week: Cardassian Address *July, 3rd week: Trill Address *August, 1st week: Vulcan Address *August, 3rd week: Andorian Address *September, 1st week: Tellerite Address *September, 3rd week: Romulan Address *October 1st to 3rd week: Free to candidates *October, 4th week: Final Earth Address *November, 1st week: Voting. Category:Presidential Office Category:Non-Character Information